


Kink #96

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Embarrassment, Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Spanking, horny boys being horny boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A widespread illness breaks out at Hogwarts forcing students into close quarters in the infirmary, much to one Gryffindor's chagrin, one Slytherin's unexpected delight and one Mediwitch's utter exasperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one started in one of my sketchbook collections and I decided it deserved a proper ending and as I'm in the process of tying up as many unfinished WIPs as I can this one seemed like a good a place as any to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick! Drop your c***s and act casual!


End file.
